Alèm do arco iris
by cielo caido
Summary: el amor aparece cuando uno menos se lo espera...


**Hola a todos!!! Esta pareja es un tanto inusual yukito/tomoyo pero a mi me gusta por eso hice este fic que espero que les agrade, el porque el nombre del fic? ¨além do arco iris¨ significa ¨mas alla del arco iris¨ pero esto no tiene mucho que ver con el fic además este es el nombre de una canción que me gusta mucho, hay un fragmento que me gusta mucho y que creo que va mucho con el fic es este: **_"Un día la estrella va a brillar / y el sueño va a volverse realidad / y lleve el tiempo que llevar / yo sé que encontraré la felicidad_**¨ cuando lean el fic se darán cuenta de que si hay coneccion entre la canción y el fic.**

**El fic lo hice mientras escuchaba la canción, me gustaría que ustedes leyeran mientras escuchan la canción esta en idioma portugués: **

**Por favor escúchenla mientras lean pero si no quieren escucharla esta bien,lo que vean en cursiva son los pensamientos de tomoyo**

_Mi madre una vez me dijo no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, tal vez mañana sea muy tarde el amor nunca ha sido mi fuente, siempre veía a los demás conseguir su felicidad sin embargo yo no me aventuraba a buscar el amor, para mi el amor era ver a sakura feliz, yo era feliz si ella lo era. Sin embargo me di cuenta de que yo no podía vivir solo de eso y que debía buscar mi felicidad. El amor que sentía por sakura era un amor fraternal, como el que ella le tenia al joven yukito. _

_Aun no se como sucedió…_

_Aun no lograba captarlo…_

_Es que es increíble todo lo que puede suceder… nunca imagine que me enamoraría de el,_

_todo comenzó cuando iba es secundaria pronto cumpliría mis quince años, como era de costumbre sakura se fue con shaoran después de salir de clases, yo me fui a casa, estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no note que había chocado contra alguien_

- Estas bien?- cuestiono un joven de lentes mientras le extendía la mano

- Si estoy bien- ella tomo de su mano y se puso de pie- tanto tiempo sin verlo joven yukito- _esa fue la primera de muchos años que había vuelto a verlo, el y el hermano de sakura se habían graduado y ahora estaban en la universidad por lo que ya yukito no acompañaba a sakura a la escuela_

- Si verdad, no nos vemos desde que eras muy pequeña pero ahora ya eres toda una señorita- le sonrió amablemente y tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa- pero dime.. que haces por aquí? Me extraña no verte con sakura- tomoyo agacho la mirada

- Bueno ahora que shaoran y ella están de novios siempre se la pasan juntos y yo no quiero incomodarlos

- Ya veo, y a donde ibas?

- Quería ir a comprar unos panecillos

- En serio-dijo sorprendido- yo también voy a comprar panecillos!!- dijo emocionado- te parece bien si vamos juntos? ^^

- Claro vamos- y así ambos se encaminaron a la panadería, yukito llevaba su bicicleta a mano mientras conversaba con tomoyo

_Después de que habíamos comprado nuestros panecillos cada uno se fue por su lado, al día siguiente nos volvimos a encontrar de casualidad y al día siguiente también y entonces se volvió una rutina que el me acompañara a mi casa, pero un día todo cambio para mi, como era ya de costumbre nos encontramos en el camino y el se ofreció para llevarme a mi casa y yo acepte, me monte en su bicicleta y el iba manejando tranquilamente pero en eso callo una lluvia de pétalos. El sonreía y me pareció hermosa su sonrisa, me quede embelesada observando la lluvia de pétalos en sus ojos, el me miro y me sonrió_

- Son hermosas verdad?

- Si, son hermosas…-_ambos nos quedamos observando, cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro hasta que yukito se dio cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente y poso su mirada en el camino algo sonrojado_

- Lo siento, es que tienes unos hermosos ojos-_yo me sonroje ante el cumplido y agache mi mirada, ¿Qué eran esas mariposas en el estomago? ¿Qué significaba que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte hasta el punto de quererse salir de mi pecho? Porque sentía que mis mejillas quemaban? No lo sabia pero lo que si sabia era que se sentía bien y que quería estar al lado de yukito siempre…_

- Tomoyo yo me preguntaba si tu- en su voz podía apreciarse el nerviosismo que sentía- me preguntaba si tu… si tu quisieras ir al acuario… al acuario conmigo?- _esa fue la primera vez que me invito a salir, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida _

- Si- agacho su mirada- si me gustaría ir contigo- elevo su mirada y le sonrió, en sus mejillas podría apreciarse un leve sonrojo, yukito sonrió aliviado en su mirada podía apreciarse una brillo especial

- Entonces te pasare buscando mañana, te parece bien?

- Hai-

_al día siguiente pasamos todo el día junto, vimos los peces, comimos helado en fin fue un día maravilloso, a partir de entonces el me invitaba a salir a todas partes y me pedía que lo acompañara a las competencias de arco y flechas, yo gustosa lo acompañaba_

_Un día el estaba acompañándome a mi casa y entonces una joven se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, me sentí profundamente triste. Tal vez el tenia novia, la sola idea hizo que mi día perfecto se derrumbara, y me preguntaba a mi misma ¿Por qué sentía todo aquello? Ella nos acompaño y yo me hice a un lado._

_Ya no era el centro de atención de el, me había acostumbrado tanto a su voz, a su carisma, a su amabilidad que sentí celos de que fuese así con otra persona, entonces caí en cuenta de que sin querer me había enamorado de el, su forma de ser me había cautivado completamente…_

_A partir de entonces empecé a evadirlo, si el tenia novia no quería ser un incordio en su relación, seria feliz si la persona amada también lo es, allí estaba de nuevo esa frase, aquellas misma palabras que le había dicho a sakura pero que esta vez tenían un significado diferente, mi amor por sakura tan solo fue una ilusión en cambio mi amor por yukito era verdadero, tanto que lo dejaría ir para que el fuera feliz si amas déjalo libre… _

- Tomoyo espera!!!- _allí estaba de nuevo el, tratando de llamarme pero no quería verlo, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, me sentía frágil como una copa de cristal… apresure mi paso pero fue en vano porque el me alcanzo_

- No escuchaste… que… te… llamaba- _su respiración era entrecortada debido al largo trechon que había corrido para alcanzarme_

- Lo siento no te escuche-_mentí_

- Porque me evades?- la miro directo a los ojos

- Yo no te evado- desvió su mirada

- Si lo haces, nose porque pero eso me molesta mucho

- …

- Te hice algo malo?

- No has hecho nada

- Entonces porque me evades?

- … Yo no te evado- comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo- dentro de una semana será mi cumpleaños- se acerco a el y le extendió un sobre- cumplo quince años, estas invitado-

_luego de aquello me marche, el día de mi cumpleaños llego y el fue, me sentí tan feliz. Me invito a bailar y yo acepte, sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor se desvanecia para mi no había nadie mas que el, cuando terminamos de bailar el me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, así que salimos a la alcoba…_

- Tomoyo tu te has convertido en mi mejor amiga… es increíble como pasa el tiempo: yo ya estoy en la universidad y tu has cumplido quince años y te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa…

- Yukito…

- Nose en que momento paso y aun me cuesta aceptarlo, tu que eres la amiga de sakura, que eres la prima de touya, que eres mi amiga se me hace difícil reconocerlo… pero es verdad tu… cautivaste mi corazón sin querer me enamore de ti…- la miro directo a los ojos con mucha determinación- no importa si tu no sientes lo mismo, yo solo quería que lo supieras- sonrió amablemente

_Cuando pronunciaste aquellas palabras sentí que el mundo se detenía, que mi corazón dejaba de latir. No podía creer lo que me habías dicho, parecía casi imposible que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo. Te fuiste y me dejaste sola en el balcón, yo aun no reaccionaba, me di cuenta de que te amaba demasiado pero tenia miedo, nunca antes me había pasado esto, sentí miedo de salir lastimada o de que todo fuera un sueño, por eso no Salí de casa. Me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, pensando y pensando_

_Mi madre se dio cuenta y hablo conmigo porque ella sabia que era lo que me sucedía, y me dio a entender que el amor no es dar un beso, tampoco es tener sexo ni mucho menos decir te quiero, amor significaba compartir, confiar pero sobre todo demostrarlo a cada momento, que no tenia porque tener miedo porque el amor es lo mas grande que tiene todo ser, entonces tome una decisión…_

Una joven de cabellos negros, se encontraba sentada en una banca, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien. Su larga cabellera era mecida por el viento, este a su vez traía con el una lluvia de pétalos rosados. Estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezo, era otoño y hacia un poco de frio por lo que traía puesto un abrigo marrón claro y llevaba puesto una falda de color marrón oscuro que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

- Lamento… la…. Demora- decía algo agitado un joven que acababa de llegar a su lado, tenia apoyado sus brazos sobre sus rodillas- sakura me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

- Hai

- de que se trata?- cuestiono curioso, ella se sentó en la banca y el la imito esperando a que ella dijera algo

- Estoy enamorada- yukito sintió un vuelco en el estomago así que agacho su mirada un poco dolido- es una gran persona, y mas que todo corresponde a mis sentimientos- sonrió mientras veía los pétalos caer

- Porque me dices esto? Se que somos amigos pero… - la miro- yo estoy enamorado de ti y lo lamento mucho…

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti y no me lamento por eso de hecho estoy agradecida de sentir tan hermoso sentimiento- le sonrió mientras que yukito no salía de su asombro

- Eso quiere decir…?

- Eso quiere decir que la persona que ocupa mi corazón eres tu yukito… nose en que momento me enamore de ti-poso unas de su mano cerca de su corazón- pero si se que este sentimiento es verdadero

- Tomoyo…

- Tenia miedo de decírtelo por miedo a ser rechazada pero cuando te me declaraste me sentí tan feliz que no sabia que hacer… te fuiste y yo me quede pensando… pensé en lo hermoso que es el amor, y lo doloroso que es amar… por eso no te lo dije; porque tenia miedo a ser lastimada…

- Yo nunca te haría daño…

- Lose…pero también tuve miedo de mi misma, no sabia hasta que punto seria capaz de llegar… dicen que cuando uno esta enamorado piensa con el corazón y no con la razón y tuve miedo de cometer una locura, mi corazón desconoce ese sentimiento: el de amar sin frenos entregándose … pero mi madre me dijo que el amor es asi, me dijo que el amor es la sabiduría en los locos y es la locura en lo sabios, tenia miedo pero hoy ya no es asi me decidí y nada habrá que me lo impida, yukito yo quiero saber que es ser amado… yukito yo te amo y te amare siempre…- yukito se acerco a ella la tomo por el mentón y junto sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso tierno y dulce que ambos disfrutaron, al separarse yukito la miro a los ojos y le pregunto

- Quieres ser mi novia…?- tomoyo sonrió

- Si, si quiero ser tu novia- el rostro de yukito se ilumino y en su emoción la tomo por la cintura y la elevo por los aires, luego la abajo con mucho cuidado mirándose a los ojos, una vez que la abajo acerco su rostro al de ella, tomoyo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras el la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, y asi ambos se besaron bajo una perfumada y bella lluvia de pétalos rosados…

**Reviews?**


End file.
